Light and Dark find their Koibito
by Adi-Arty
Summary: Oc/Yugi& Yami - can the ties of love bloom with pain...please bear in mind I'm not a great speller or have great grammar rated M just in case warning Sex and torture.


My story begins in the realm of the living, the day started as any other until I meet them...

I woke up early to get my chores done so that my Mother wouldn't have to worry. When I had finished washing the plates I looked to the clock, 6am, I dried my hands and collected my bag, time to head to school.

I needed to head off early as I lived just outside the city and walking wasn't the quickest of things to do but I enjoyed it, I also wanted to learn where I had to go for my lessons so I wasn't bullied for looking stupid, I've done this at all the schools that I have been to, a lot of the time the other students found it odd, but it also didn't help that I was British so I was odd to them anyway.

When I did reach the school it was empty, school didn't start for another hour so I strolled along the hallways taking in the sight and memorizing the classes, I started humming to myself, as I walked down the hallway as the minuets passed I began to sing,

"_I'll be there when anger, boil's through._

_I'll be there when pain, consumes you._

_I'll be there when you, feel low._

_I'll be there when, no one else shows,_

_That will bring me near..."_

As I sang that last word a voice came from behind me, "You have a beautiful voice!" As I span around to see who had said that my eyes fell upon a boy my height with amethyst eye's and unusual hair colour! I stared at him in shock, "I'm sorry if I scared you!" He gave me a small smile and told me his name, "my name is Yugi, Yugi Mutou, I'm guessing that you're new here?" I didn't answer right away "Yes I am, it's an honour to meet you, but why are you here so early?"It may seem odd that I snapped that question at him but I was shaken. "Oh, Um... May I know your name?" His voice no longer sounded sweet but normal, "oh... I m sorry I've scared you haven't I?" I looked away and began to walk off but he grabbed my arm and said, "No I understand, it's hard to start a new school, but you don't have to worry about friends" I looked at him as he gave me a smile, for the first time I felt welcome but I also felt an odd feeling as if I've meet him before but at least for his kindness I told him my name,

"My name is Edeline, Edeline Sky, weird right?" I looked into his eyes, they were so soft as if old and worn of age, he replied with the sweetest of replies, "Not at all, I think it's a lovely name!" My eyes grew wider as he said that and my heart began to thump on my chest, what was this feeling, was I falling for him, as that thought ran through my head I saw a sight that changed my life, "Who is that, and why is he here?" I had seen another man taller then Yugi, but he looked a lot like him almost like a brother, Yugi looked at me confused and looked beside him, but Yugi didn't speak the other man did,

"You can see me? How?" This man's voice was deep and powerful, both their eyes were on me, I felt so scared that I couldn't speak my heart was beating hard a rush of heat spread across my face, I looked back and forth at them the fear evident in my eyes, but the older one smiled, "you needn't fear me my name is Yami," just as his name left is lips the bell for first class rang.

The teacher walked in and told the class my name, I told them were I came from no one seemed stunned which made me feel more at ease, but when I told them my hobby all eyes seem to steer at me, the worst part came when I was told I had to sit next to Yugi, he smiled at me I looked to his right and there he was smiling, I weakly smiled back and took my seat, the day continued with on other problems or surprises.

School had finished and just as I walked out the door my name was called, I turned and came to face with Yugi amethyst eyes, "Can I walk with you?" I looked at him for a moment as he smiled at me, I smiled back but nodded my head, "I'm afraid I live outside the city, so ill more then likely walk you home." He nodded his head as we headed off.

We walked in silence but I could tell his eyes were on me, I glanced to him, our eyes meet, I snapped my head forward so he couldn't see the heart rising in my face, "So why did you and your family move here?" I turned to look at him, "My mother and father are Archaeologists so they travel a lot, but they meet here over 20 years ago when an exhibition from ancient Egypt was at the museum, my father saw her through the glass and fell for her at first sight, the rest is history really but they always wanted to come back and live were their love first bloomed." I looked to the ground smiling, I felt a gentle touch to my arm I stopped walking and looked down the hand was translucent, I snapped my head up and came to face with Yami deep amethyst eyes, his touch was warm but his eyes were sad, I tried to search to find what created the sadness but he just smiled, took a step back and faded away. When I came back to myself, I noticed Yugi looking at me with a small smile, "He trusts you, I can feel it and I'm glad" his smiled broadened.

I finally walked to my front door smiling to myself it was late but I couldn't refuse Mr. Mutou kindness when he welcomed me into his home, my smile grew remembering the evening events, but I dropped the smile when I saw a note in my Mothers hand righting, I opened it to find that her and my Father were going back to work and don't know how long they will be gone for, which meant I was alone again I should be use to it, I'm on my own most the time, I just wished they would give me more warning to when they left.

The next morning I felt horrid, I looked out my window and saw a grey cast sky my heart sunk, the rain had finally found me, it always seemed that were I went the rain followed, and the worse part was that I had still to walk to school.

I walked out my front door, locked it, I brought up my hood from my jacket to protect myself form the rain as I headed off to school. The rain worsened as I grew closer to the city and I was soaked through by the time I reached the border, I was only half way to school I prayed that the rain would stop, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called faintly, I looked up and standing there was Yugi he smiled at me as he waved, I smiled back but I was shocked to see he wasn't alone. I walked down to them, they all looked at me and smiled, Yugi reached out his hand, I took hold and he guided me under the umbrella he was holding, his hand left my mine and went to the small of my back I looked up blushing.

One of the other walked up to me and placed his jacket over my shoulder, "hay I'm Jonouchi this is Honda and Anzu" I looked at the other and they just smiled I smiled back, I've never had this, it was wonderful, they made me feel so welcome,

"it wonderful to meet you all" my words came out shaky due to shivering from the cold, they all looked at me and smiled but Yugi moved his arm over my shoulder and brought me closer to his body but he wasn't alone Yami reached his arm round and stood to the over side, I looked up and smiled at him as we began to walk.

As the day passed I felt odd and unsafe, there always seemed to be eyes watching me as if people weren't so sure about me. I normally ignored it but it felt different somehow I brushed it off but that was a mistake on my part.

I have grown to ignore a lot of things that other students do due to the fact that I have moved around a lot and that I have been to over twelve different schools in my life in many different countries, but some Good has come out of it, I have learnt how to take care of myself.

It was lunch time, I was with Anzu when Yugi and the others joined us, they told me all about the school and told me who I should stay away from, the worst of all the bullies, Ushio, "He will do anything for money, even send someone to bully you to make sure you go to him for help..." I looked at them in horror they continued to tell me what happened to Yugi and how he deafened them, I glanced across at him, he wasn't looking at anyone but looking out the window lost in thought it was then that I saw it both Yugi and Yami talking it rattled me seeing both together but I pushed it away as I turned my gaze back to Jonouchi and Honda.

Lunch was almost over I was waiting for the other as they talked to our teacher about their project they wanted me to join them; I thought to myself perhaps it would be better so then I won't have to rush and catch up I'll be able to follow instead of being lost in the back, However my thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice, I didn't know who he was, all I could see was how tall and powerful he was.

He looked at me and spoke, "You're new here aren't you?" I looked at him and nodded, "Well then you won't know who I am, I am Ushio." When he said that name my heart skipped a beat, a bead of sweat began to trickle down my back, I didn't know what to do I tried to walk to the class door but he reached his arm out and stooped me, he continued talking and what came next caught me off guard "I'm guessing that you don't know the rules of the school, but there is one rule that all students must go by, and that is a fee of 200,000 yen." I stared blankly at him with the fear evident in my eyes I told him that I didn't have that kind of money he grunted at me and picked me up, he covered my mouth and gripped my waist, I tired kicking, biting and punching but nothing worked, I fought so hard to break free but nothing worked, but I felt hope when I saw Yugi walk out the class room with the others, I tried to call out but it was muffled, I franticly looked round that when I noticed the lockers, I throw my shoe at the locker it work they heard it, Yugi snapped his head to the sound his eyes widen in horror and rage, "_EDELINE_" he started to run after Ushio, but as Ushio turned the corner he ducked into a darkened class room, my fear reached a all time high when I heard their frantic footsteps pass by.

I had never felt anything like this, fear beyond my belief, but it was happening all so fast, it wasn't until we reached a room on the far side of the school that he threw me down to the ground, I jumped to my feet and ran for the door but it was block by two guys I ran to the window but I couldn't jump, it would kill me. I turned to face the room I looked round it was empty other then the two men on the door and Ushio, my heart wouldn't stop for fear of not knowing what was happening, I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing and my beating heart but I was shocked back by the heavy pain to my face, I was knocked back into the wall, the force pushed all the air from my lungs, I collapsed to the ground but I wasn't given time before he grabbed my shirt and lifted me up I looked into his eyes and saw murder.

Hit after hit he never stopped, blood was pouring out of my nose and cuts all over my face, he finally let go and I crumbled to the ground, I just lay there in such pain that I couldn't even breath he kicked out a few times until there was crack I cried out in pain but all I could hear was Ushio laughing and yelling at the top of his voice, "I have to admit you're the first to withstand this much punishment, normally the victim has blacked out already, but this a bonus, I get to have more fun!" I looked at his evil struck face and a tear came down my beaten cheek, but not even this stopped him. Hope filled my heart when I saw him walk to the door I may have some time to recover and maybe get out, but my hope was short lived when I heard. "Hand me my knife!" terror flooded me, this wasn't the end!

One of the men at the door handed it to him, my eyes widened with fear, as Ushio slowly walked towards me with the knife ready. I saw nothing but red as my blood flowed into my eyes, I knew that this would be the worst. He clutched my neck tightly stopping me from breathing he slammed me into the wall a moment passed before I opened my eyes and in that second it took I felt a searing pain hit my chest over and over again, I was blinded by white hot pain but, no sound escaped my lips, Ushio removed his tight grip form around my neck and I sank to the floor lifeless, I heard him laugh just as the door softly click closed, I was finally alone I allowed a single tear to wash down my bloodied face, knowing that I won't see their face again, "Yugi...Yami..." I slipped in to oblivion.

I came aware of warmth and a dull pain all over my body, I slowly opened my eyes and realised that I was in the hospital. "What happened?" A sweet voice answered my questions, "We carried you here. We searched high and low to find you, it was Yugi that found you, he brought you to the rest of us, we thought..." Anzu voice broke but a gentle squeeze brought my attention to Yugi sat to my side, "I feared that you were already dead I couldn't face it seeing all that blood, Yami took over" a single tear fell done his smooth cheek, "How long have I been here?" I looked to Jonouchi, who stood at the bottom of the bed, "You've been here over 2 month, you fell into a coma from blood loss, your wounds were life threatening, it was touch and go for a while" he kept eye contact with the entire time he spoke but I could see how relieved he was, I turned to face the window and standing by it looking out was Yami he turned to face me, he smiled and walked up to the bed he reached his hand down and touched my arm, I could see the delight in his eyes as he smiled at me.

I closed my eyes and winced my head was pounding, I heard the door open and a nurse came in, "Come you must leave, she must rest" When I heard that my hand squeezed Yugis, he looked at me and nodded his head, "she wants me to stay" he looked at the nurse, she nodded his head, he let out a breath he had been holding and smiled back to me.

It was a couple of hours before I opened my eyes again but it was evening, I could hear soft breathing and I looked to the chair it was Yugi but he was fast asleep, I allowed a smile to show on my face, "It good to see you smile" I turned my head to face the voice, it was Yami. I looked at him for a moment before I asked the question that has been burning in my mind, "who are you Yami?"

He looked at me with trusting eyes, "I am a Pharaoh, will the spirit of one, my sole now rest in the Millennium puzzle, Yugi is my vessel, I lost all my memories, that is what I'm searching for, but I have never come across someone that can see me without an Millennium item, I also feel that I know you form my past, Yugi has felt it to..." I looked over to Yugi to find that he was awake and listening, "I'll help in anyway I can, I want it be there when all becomes clear I want to understand." I looked at Yugi with a smile, he looked at me and a tear fell down his smooth cheek I turned to look at Yami but he was gone, I felt saddened but the light touch to my hand had be turning back to Yugi, he Suddenly seemed closer, I looked at him and I realised what he was doing.

My heart was racing, his eyes grew softer as he got closer, I could see the water shining in his eyes, glinting like the sun on the winter morning frost. My heart beat seemed to speed up. Yugi took my hand and looked at me as if to ask, but before I could say or do anything, our lips touched. My eyes flattered closed, the feeling that I felt was amazing, it was like I was bring held in the arm of an angel, then I felt it Yugis heart was beating just as fast as mine no not one but two hearts, they were so soft that I fell even deeper into their charm, it seemed so long, as if time had stopped but when we did brake, we looked at each other, as if we had know each other for years, I knew to say yes to him. It was the most strange I had felt, but I couldn't help it.

Weeks had gone by, I had left the hospital and I was back at school. It didn't take long for the students to find out that me and Yugi were together, they left notes at our desks with the words "Lovebirds" we laughed at it for the first few times, most people congratulated us but we only told those closest to us as it was against school rules, but there was a feeling of fear as if something was watching us from the shadows, I pushed it to the back of my mind.

It was several months later on a Friday morning while we were walking to school with the gang that a freezing shiver ran up my spine, I stopped in my tracks, Yugi stopped a step ahead of me he turned when he felt the change around me, "Edeline are you all right, is something wrong?" I looked up and found everybody looking at me, I cleared my throat, "Yes...yes I'm fine just a shiver up my spine, I'll be alright!" I smiled to them and continued to walk.

As we walked down the street Yami appeared at my side he just walked for a few minutes before he glanced at me and smiled, I smiled back, "You have made me and Yugi feel whole again, I never dreamed that I could feel this way again..." he looked to Yugi I flowed his gaze the sight was breathtaking, Yugi had a glow about him, a warm loving glow it made me happy, I heard a faint whisper as we entered the school ground, "Thank you." I smiled to myself as those words drifted by.

The day was as normal as it could be I still had many people coming up to me making sure I was alright and telling me I was so lucky to be alive, I just thanked them and got back to the others.

Just as we finished our presentation the bell rang for the end of school but before we had chance to clean up some police officers came and spoke to the teacher, I saw her look over and point the officers made their way over.

When they made it up to me, they ask to see me alone but I informed them that I have nothing from my friends, they allowed them to say. I stood there waiting for them to tell me, but it seemed that they were uneasy with so many people, I asked, "Why have you come to my school to see me?" They looked at me and then to my friends they said, "Are you sure that you want them here" I nodded my head and they continued with a look of concern, "you're Edeline Sky, daughter of James and June Sky?" I nodded with worry, "We have some bad new, your Mother and Father were found dead late last night, they caught in a car crash." I looked at them and my heart sank to the depths of hell, I couldn't see out my eyes as there were pouring with tears I feel to the floor for my knees felt so weak,

Yugi held me so tight that I couldn't breath but it helped warm me, I then let go and cried over his shoulder, it seemed that not only was it Yugi but Yami was there and not a moment later the other came round me. They didn't leave until I was strong enough to walk, but then I was still in shock, I told everyone that I was fine and I was going home, I stood up to walk away but I feel again, I placed my hands over my face to hide my shame and tears, Yugi rushed over and held me close but it was Jonouchi that showed me true friendship, he knelt in from of me, "Hop on..." I looked into his eyes, I shock my head with tears running down my face I looked up when he spoke, "listen we're your friends and if we have to we will carry you, we know it must be hard to find out that your mum and dad are dead, but let us help you home?" I looked at Anzu and she gave me a smile that supported Jonouchi I nodded my head.

On the way home none of us spoke but I knew that all their thoughts were with me I could feel it. The only person to talk to me was the Yami, "Yugi is very worried about you, as am I" I looked at him as if I was talking to my own Mother, "I' am sorry, I didn't mean to worry you that much, It's just I leave on my own a lot of the time, but I've always know that my Mother and Father would came back again, now that feeling has gone…" I looked away from him but he placed his hand on my face to make me look at him, he told me, "You have Yugi and me at your side willingly to do anything for you, as would the others" I looked at him and I tear came done my face.

We had reached the border of the city when I told them to stop, I got down from Jonouchi back, I looked to them all and told them, "Please go home I shall be fine, I don't wont to worry you any more.", they all looked at me with sorrow and each of them came up to me and gave me a hug to comfort me. I waved then good bye and walked the rest of the way home.

When I got into my home, I found the house to be cold. I rushed to my room and changed out of my uniform, I still felt cold so I made a hot drink, it was them that I saw a photograph of my Mother and Father smiling down at a baby in their arms, I just broke out into tears again, I called Yugi to asked if I could stay at his for a couple of nights.

A couple of hours went by before Yugi meet me outside my home. He looked at me and said "You shouldn't have gone home." I looked at him and lowered my head I didn't want him to see my face.

We had been walking for over an hour when the city came into sight when he asked if I was alright, I didn't reply, I just looked to the floor, he didn't say anything but he griped my hand harder to tell me that he was there. As we walked along the path, Yugi spoke, "You know that you and I are not that different, for I too don't have any parents. They died when I was young and my grandfather has been taking care of me all this time, I know that it may not be the same, but I know what you're going through." I looked at him with sorrow in my eyes, but he just smiled, it lifted my heart. But the odd thing was, Yugi wasn't the only one holding my hand, Yami was also holding my hand, it was strange, but he was apart of my life and the comfort was welcoming.

We reached Yugi front door and he unlocked it, he took my bags and set them on the floor, he took my coat, as if he was a gentleman, it was sweet. It reminded me of my Father and how he always did that with my Mother and me, "I'm going to put your things in my room." I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back, I walked along the hallway, I saw a light one in the living room, sat in there were all my friends they all looked and smiled at me, they then came up to me and hugged me all at once, I whispered the words, "Thank you, all of you" They let go of me it was Anzu that spoke first, "you don't need to suffer alone, we are here for you, just let us in!" she smiled at me, I looked to the other but their gaze was leading behind so I turned and found Yugi standing in the doorway, he took a few steps forward and looked down, I followed, in his hand, was a small velvet box, "This many not be much, but I hope it works, Edeline I brought this for you so that we can always we together..." He opened the box to revile a gold band, "I'll always wear mine and I hope you will wear…" as he spoke those words I flung myself at him and kissed him, I held him close to my heart and he held me back I could feel his heart against my chest, I let go as he let go, we touched foreheads for a moment while Yugi placed the ring on my hand.

We both turned round and smiled to our friends who they smiled back. I looked to the ring and saw a single amethyst jewel I smiled to myself, a movement out the corner of my eye had me looking up, it was Mr. Mutou he was smiling at us as if in approval and I know that my Father would be doing the same.

It was late by the time the other left I could hear Yugi wishing then farewell as I stood looking out the window; the night was beautiful if not horrid. The moon was full, shining away all the shadows but not the shadow in my heart the lingering word of death clung to the front of my mind. The realization that they were never coming home hit me again, I closed my eyes allowing my mind to go blank to lock away the pain I was shock to feel that the pain was already gone.

I opened my eyes ,I looked at my reflection and caught the reflection of Yami, I turned round, looking up into his eyes a moment passed before he dropped his gaze, I followed, in his hand was a small box of velvet, he slowly opened the lid to revile a ring, I looked into his eyes, "The ring is of two half's one form light and one from Dark..." he took the ring form the box and lift my hand, placing the ring with the other, they fitted together and reviled two Amethyst jewels, one light and one dark. I looked at the jewels seeing how they shone in the moon light when I felt Yami hand under my chin, he lifted my gaze I steered into his deep gleaming eyes as he drew closer, when our lips touch the world melted away, he teased with his tongue seeking entry, I granted it.

What seemed like a life time we broke apart to breath, when he whispered, "Do you trust me?" I never opened my eyes as I breathed, "Yes", his hands glided down my arms and he took my hands, I opened my eyes as he led me to the bed, "I've never..." I looked into his eyes with fear but what I saw reflected my own, I continued to be guided.

He lay me down and gentle spoke, "Close your eyes, I will be taking you to a place of peace, our home, were we can be alone..." as he breathed alone I felt my body become weightless and my mind empty. I felt strong arm embrace me and lips whisper against my neck and lips, warmth wrapped round me from warm bodies, when I opened my eyes I found myself in a hidden chamber filled with candles and deep red cloth hung from the ceiling.

I felt hands drift down my back and hands slip under my shirt touching heated skin, I gasp at chilled touches. lips travelled down from my lips and down my neck sending sparks through my skin I dropped my head back allowing access when my lips were taken with passion, I broke the kiss to get air, I looked into the light eyes of Yugi he looked into my eyes, I could see the love and passion, I closed my eyes again as I felt Yami warm lips on my skin, he brought his hands round and started undoing the buttons on my shirt as my skin was reviled he placed a cherished kiss working his way down, they both stopped, I opened my eyes as I felt myself being lead, in the middle of the chamber was a grand bed covered in blood red sheets; Yami was the first to let my hand go, I was guided to turn as I did I came to face a lustful Yugi, but when we kissed this time it was full of heat and passion I was drowning in it, I felt hot hands on my hips reaching round undoing the clasp to my skirt, the martial was pulled off with my underwear, I was naked. I felt hot eyes looking me over, I felt ghostly touches, I was pulled back on to the bed with a firm body behind me.

light kisses to my skin sent shivers down my spine, my back arched allowing my head to full back, I felt the bed dipped and a strong grip to my thighs, the soft lips of Yugi meet my heated skin as he kissed his way up to my lips, as Yami claimed my neck with kisses.

A gasp left my lips when I felt a tender touched, Yami hummed into to skin making me shiver with pleasure, but I tensed and trapped Yugi hand between my legs, Yami whispered to me, "It's alright, we wouldn't harm you..." he place his hand on my thigh, "we want to love you" I relax into his touch as he pulled my legs open, he bite down onto my skin making me arch, but I snapped my eyes shut when I felt something move inside, Yugi hushed me, I relaxed into the touch, my breathing became deeper and rapid.

I felt hands reached for my wrists, they were pulled above my head, I felt cold chain touch my heated skin, I opened my eyes and saw a hook placed above my head I was bound with their own Millennium puzzle, I was unable to touch.

Yami brought his hands down to my arms, he roam my side as he gentle took hold of my breast he gentle lifted me, that was when I felt something painfully large filling me, I arched in pain but no sound left my lips, soft hand cupped my face so I opened my eyes a single tear fell I looked into Yugi, I saw it all the love and passion he felt for me, he moved back slowly and thrust back in, I felt a spark run through me, thrust after thrust sent me deeper into pleasure I could feel it building with every touch like fire, my skin was becoming sensitive to the slightest touch, but when Yami hand snaked round and touch me, it was overwhelming, as I reached the edge I clenched round him and screamed as the fire ripped through me, I could feel him throbbing inside as he filled me with seed.

My vision danced with dots and my breathing was rapid, Yugi lovingly kissed me as he pulled out, a moan passed my lips. I felt Yami smile against my skin, I felt myself being lifted I moaned as I was being filled again, I rattled the chains binding my wrist, Yugi reached up and removed the chain I reached on hand behind to hold Yami and the other to bring Yugi closer, he kissed me and moved down my neck, moving with each thrust Yami gave, they grew harder and faster, I moaned for more I could feel my pleasure building again, I pushed up on to my knees, I matched his thrust with my own as his moans mixed with mine,

Faster he moved the fire was building I was so close Yugi could feel it, he kissed one side of my neck and Yami kissed the other, as my back arch both bite down hard coursing me to scream, I clenched so hard round Yami that he came with a shout filing me with his own fiery seed.

I clamed my beating heart and rapid breathing but my breathing hitched when I felt Yami twitch inside. Yugi held me as we moved to lie down, I hissed when Yami pulled out, I looked into his eyes and saw worry but I just smiled, I lay between them both and took a deep breath, they both laid a single kiss to my head as I slipped into a restful sleep.

I woke to sunlight flooding into the room, I opened my eyes and found I wasn't in my own room, it was then that the memories form the night came back I smiled to myself, when I opened my eyes again I found that I was back in Yugi bedroom and not the chamber, when I looked down I only found one arm draped over my waist, I followed it and found a sleeping Yugi, I smiled. I chose to repay them; I left the bed with him still asleep and headed to the kitchen.

As I walked in I heard the kettle whistle, "Good morning Mr. Mutou" he turned to face me with a smile, "Ah good morning Edeline, and please call me Solomon or Grandpa, Mr. Mutou make me sound old!" I just laughed and agreed, he handed me a cup of tea and I sat at the table, "Mr...Grandpa, I want to make Yugi and Yami breakfast, they have done so much for me, I want to show them that it has helped, can you tell me what they like the most?" he looked at me with is eye brows raised, he took a sip of his tea, "if think you have already shown by the looks of things" I frowned, he took another sip of his tea and got up, he walked over to a draw and pulled out an object, he walked back over and gave it to me, I turned it over, it was a mirror, I brought it up to my face, "I don't see what you mean there is nothing..." but he wasn't in the kitchen I looked round when I heard a noise in the laundry room, I walked up, he was rummaging through a basket but when he pulled out a belted top, I frowned, "do you want Yugi to wear that today?" he turned when I spoke he shocked his head, "No my dear this is for you, it will cover most of your neck, but it may need fitting, wait..." he rushed past and grabbed a knife he cut into the top, "Grandpa what are you doing, I don't understand..." I sat back at the table, he lay the top in front of me and handed me the mirror again , I looked at my reflection, but it wasn't until I tilled my head that I saw what he meant, I felt the heat burn my cheeks, I put the mirror down and took hold of the top and rushed out of the kitchen, I could hear Mr. Mutou laughing, "Don't worry my dear your safe here, and ill sort out breakfast" I just nodded my head and rushed up stars.

I walked back into the bedroom, he was still sound asleep. I picked up the other part of my cloths and got ready.

As I left the bathroom Grandpa walked up with a try, I looked at him and blushed, but I took the try and walked on. I set the try on the side as I sat on the bed, I leant down and gave Yugi a gentle kiss to coax him awake, he moaned he opened one eye, "Good morning my Hikari" I smiled at him, I stood up from the bed and walked to his desk I could feel his gaze following me, "I have breakfast for you both, but you better hurry the others will be here soon" An hour passed while Yugi and Yami eat their breakfast and got ready, while I sat and read my book on the window seat, the sun was shining through warming my skin, "you looked radiant in the sun" I looked up to and meet with deep amethyst, he walked up to the window and stood looking out, "thank you for breakfast" I looked to him and smiled, "you're welcome my Kura, but you need to thank your grandfather he was the one who cooked it" I smiled but when I turned my head it was no longer Yami but Yugi he was steering at me well steering below my chin, I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows, he looked up, "why do u have one of my shirt on?" I looked at him for a moment before I lifted my arms and unbuckled the neck cuff, "your Grandfather gave it to me so I could cover up…" I pulled the shirt down to revile deep black and blue burses on my neck, Yugi eyes shot open wide and when I looked to his right Yami mirrored the same image, "Is that when we…." I nodded my head, "…and he saw…" again I nodded, I saw the blush rise in both their face, I laughed a heartfelt laugh. That day was the first of many great days.

A couple of Months passed, I had moved in with Yugi and his grandfather, which meant he could focus on the shop more and less on the house, but it was now the beginning of winter so the night grow darker and colder, and the feeling of uneasy grew over me.

We were at lunch, we were sitting at the window, "Hay have you seen Yugi today?" I looked to Jonouchi and Anzu; they both looked at me with worry, I shock me head, "he wasn't feeling that great this morning, I left early to get some art done, he hasn't been in so I think he stayed at home" I looked at them with the same worry but I new he was safe.

Lunch was over, it was now time for swimming as I grabbed my swim suite an envelope fell to the floor, I picked it up, I heard Jonouchi, "What is it?" I shook my head, I opened it and read the letter, I gaped at what was written; I dropped it as I stated to shake.

Anzu picked up the letter; the other looked over her shoulder and steered in shock,

"_**Dear, Edeline I'm sorry to tell you this but Your little Yugi is in my hands, he is safe at the moment but if you don't come to the warehouse after school then Yugi will be in line for some pain and that will led to death, but if you come, will lets just say it will be fun..."**_

The others looked up at me; tears fell down my ghost white cheeks. I didn't care about my lessons, all I wanted to do was save my Hikari and Kurai, I rushed passed the others.

As I reached the school gate I turned and stopped, Jonouchi was there he embraced me, I stood frozen till he said, "We are coming with you, he's our friend we cant see him get hurt, will be behind you all the way." When he released me I looked at him in amazement. I understood why, they are Yugi friends and that is what counts.

The warehouse was across town it took us what seem like forever to reach it, I didn't want to stop but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back, I swag round anger clear on my face when I saw the determined look in Honda eyes, "if we just go running in it won't help, we need to think of a plan..." I nodded my head, but I turned to face the horrid place I whispered, "I'm coming my Hikari, Kurai, please be safe."

It took it over an hour to sort out a plan, it would be me, Jonouchi and Honda going in, "Remember Anzu, we need you to go get help in case something goes wrong" she looked into all our eyes with courage and strength. Just as I turned to leave she caught my hand, I looked at her, "I'll bring them back safe." She allowed my hand to slip out of her as we moved towards the warehouse.

It was deathly quiet and dark, all the windows were black, and the smell of burning filled my lungs, we tentatively stepped into the darkness. Our steps echoed around our ears but I was blinded by an explosion of light, I was swiftly grabbed from behind, I started to scream out but my mouth was stuffed with something ruff, they said "if you make a noise Yugi will die," my eyes widened and I stopped fighting. They dragged me back away from the blinding light, that's when I noticed it a shadowy figure,

My vision started to focus and the figure no figures became clear, it was Ushio I looked into his eyes with pure anger raging through me, but when I looked down I saw him, my Hikari, I started to pulled against my captor but, a flash of metal had me stopping in my tracts, a Knife was placed against my Hikari neck, "well now that we have calmed down shall we begin?"

I was dragged away from the others and placed in a pool of water, hands bound with chain, I looked up from the floor and saw the other bound and gagged, I steered into their eyes, seeing their anger and fear, I closed my eyes in shame. I snapped my eyes open when I heard the rattles of chains, I came to face him my Hikari, he looked at me with the same fear, but I could see through all that, I saw the love, he was bound with the others.

It felt like hours as I stood there, fearing for my friends, I just prayed that Anzu was getting help, a sound brought me out of thoughts, I looked up and saw a generator being wheeled in, I looked around and found the murderous eyes of Ushio.

I was pulled back by a buzzing, I looked into the eyes of my Hikari just was the sharpest of sensation shot through my body like waves, sending it into spasms, a blood curling scream was ripped from my throat.

It stopped just as quick at it started, my breathing was clam but my heart was pounding against the wall of my chest, I slowly opened my eyes but they snapped shut once the pain tore through me again, I don't know how long it lasted, but it left was numb, the chain burnt and the water sizzled, my vision grew gray as time went on until I couldn't take any more, all I saw was black.

I came back to the sounds of my name, I partly opened my eyes but closed them again, I was so tired, then I heard it my Hikari and Kurai, "Koibito, please open your eyes" I lifted my head and looked into their eyes my vision failed me, their once amethyst eyes shone black, I was so weak, my leg couldn't support any weight.

Minutes passed before I felt a strong gip to my hair, my head was yanked back, Ushio came into my sight, he still wore his murderous smile, he forced a kiss to my lips, I couldn't do anything, "you basted let her go, how dare you touch her..." Ushio snapped away from me, I took a gulp of air, "and what will you do, challenge me to a duel?" he bellowed with a horrendous laugh, as he swung round and punched me in the gut I was winded but I never had the chance to recover as blow after blow fell, I swayed back and forward, which only coursed to help the onslaught.

A thunderous crack filled the space; I was dropped to the floor, "Koibito..." The beam in which the chain was attached to snapped from the strain, bits of old wood and metal fell to the ground as another thunderous crack filled the room. I looked up into the eyes of my Hikari and smiled, a single tear fell down pale cheek.

Ushio yelled, "The place is coming down, move it..." the others let out a gasp, "Hay let us go, get us out..." they fought against the rope binding their hands, Honda was the first to break, he rushed up and freed Jonouchi, then Yugi, the building began collapsing round them they ran to me, Jonouchi removed the chain from around my wrist, I felt the hard ground moving away from me when I looked up I saw my Kurai.

I heard a hung crash, as dust was thrown over us, "Yugi..." Jonouchi screamed I looked up to see a huge metal beam blocking our way out, "Get out of here Jonouchi, Honda, I'll find another way" he turned round and headed back another thunderous crack filled my ears, this time the ground shock from the force, I was thrown from his arms. I rolled long the ground coming to sudden stop, I saw through watery eyes, my Koibito crawling to me, I felt a tender touch to my hand, I looked down and saw our hands entwined. Soft lips touched cold skin and a faint whisper, "Koibito..." I looked into tear filled amethyst eyes as I breathed, "...Take me home, Kurai, give me peace my Hikari..."

Jonouchi and Honda run out into the road, coughing from breathing in dust, they bent to get clean air, Anzu came running up, "Hay, are you all right?" she gave them each a water bottle to wash down, as the sounds died they all looked up to the warehouse, to see the roof gone. Anzu gasped at the sight.

The dust continued to settle she as continued to look round, many people from close by had come rushing to the site but terror run through her blood when a voiced call, "Did everybody get out?" she franticly looked round. "Where Yugi and Edeline?" they looked at each other, "Yugi got trapped but he went to find another way out...," a man came running to them, "are you all alright?" they just nodded their head, "I'm glad I've just done a check round back but couldn't see anyone..." the others heart sank, Anzu pulled out a photo graph, "have you seen these two anywhere?" the man looked at the two faces and shock his head, "I'm sorry were they in there with you? If so I pray they got out..." they all turned to the building and ran.

As they reached the door they stopped and looked inside, most the building was still standing, it appeared that only the roof came down, the beam which had cut them off and broken and now lay flat, they climbed over. They all took slow steps as they searched through the rubble for what ended up being days.

Dusk was falling on the third day, Jonouchi kicked a few bits of wood, "how can we find...maybe they did get out, they could be at the hospital right now..." he looked to Honda, "Yugi would have called us..." he winced when Jonouchi kicked another plank, but when it collided with a pile of rubble it sent the whole thing collapsing.

Anzu covered her face against the flying dust, but a shine caught her eye, she slowly lowered her arm, what she saw sadden her, the middle of the floor was a pair of pale hands, as the dusk light shone through it had illuminated the jewels of a golden band, she sank to the floor tears rolling down her face, Jonouchi and Honda both ran, the tore away the rubble and bit by bit they reviled their tapped friends.

Jonouchi slowly reached a shaking hand to them, when he touch Yugi skin he pulled it back as if it burnt, he collapsed to his knees sobbing, Honda looked down and away tears forming...

Both Yugi and Edeline were together, in a lover embrace, both their promises glinting in the dusk light, at least at the end love kept them together.


End file.
